


Szkocka pod lupą

by Pirania



Series: Szkocka [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade spotyka się z Johnem na piwo i dokonuje odkrycia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szkocka pod lupą

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scotch, Examined (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337656) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



**Część VII. Szkocka pod lupą.**

W końcu zagadkę topielca zza biurka rozwiązali bez pomocy Mycrofta. Kluczem do niej były: utrata przytomności i miska wody. John pomógł przy śledztwie i chyba dobrze się bawił, a po zamknięciu sprawy Lestrade zabrał jego i Colina do pubu.  
Colin został na jedno piwo – bratanie się poza pracą wyraźnie go krępowało i chyba mu ulżyło, kiedy dopił swój alkohol i mógł się zmyć.  
John był szczerze rozbawiony.  
\- Przerażasz go.  
\- No cóż, jestem przerażający.  
John prawie przewrócił się ze śmiechu, co Lestrade'a ucieszyło – dobrze było usłyszeć śmiech Johna. Zamówił gestem po jeszcze jednym piwie i pozwolił doktorowi się wyśmiać.  
\- No, teraz to się obrażam – powiedział, uśmiechając się, by dać do zrozumienia, że wcale się nie obraża.  
\- Nie, nie. - John usiłował przybrać poważny wyraz twarzy, ale bardzo mu nie wyszło. - Jasne, że tak.  _Jesteś_  przerażający. Zawsze tak uważałem.  
\- Serio? W takim razie chcę złożyć skargę na temat tego, jak opisujesz mnie na blogu.  
\- Ustaw się w kolejce.  
Postawiono przed nimi kolejne piwa.  
\- Zamówiłeś więcej? - spytał John.  
\- Tak – potwierdził Lestrade stanowczo. - I nie chcę słyszeć protestów. Porzuciły mnie już dwie osoby, które zapraszałem. Jeśli ty też sobie pójdziesz, zwątpię w potęgę mojej gościnności.  
\- Nie możesz być jednocześnie gościnny  _i_  przerażający.  
\- Ale próbuję.  
\- Kogo jeszcze zaprosiłeś? Mówiłeś o dwóch osobach.  
\- Och. Molly. Myślałem, że... no wiesz, że to jej dobrze zrobi. - Lestrade zawahał się, bo świetnie się gadało i nie chciał wspominać o Sherlocku.  
\- Nie widziałem jej od... od tej całej sprawy... Nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać, nawet nie po tym wszystkim...  
\- Po wszystkim?  
\- Tak, wpadłem na nią w szpitalu, próbowałem się czegoś dowiedzieć i nikt nic nie mówił... - John zamilkł, po czym głęboko odetchnął. - Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać?  
\- Jasne.  
\- A ty jak? Jak Penelope?  
\- Och. - Lestrade zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie powiedział Johnowi. - Odszedłem od Penelope.  
\- Serio? Przykro mi.  
\- Zdradzała mnie, John – zauważył sucho.  
\- No cóż. Tak, wiem. Ale i tak... - John urwał na chwilę. - A wiedziałeś, zanim Sherlock powiedział ci w Boże Narodzenie? Bo zawsze myślałem, że to potworny sposób, by się dowiedzieć.  
Lestrade zachichotał ponuro.  
\- Nie, wiedziałem już wcześniej. W sumie od dawna podejrzewałem, ale... Chcesz wiedzieć, kiedy zyskałem pewność? Tego dnia, gdy cię poznałem.  
\- Gdy mnie poznałeś? - John wydawał się zaskoczony.  
\- W dniu, w którym cię poznałem, nad ciałem tej biednej Jennifer Wilson... pamiętasz, jak Sherlock powiedział, że od dawna miała kochanków?  
\- I wytłumaczył, skąd to wiedział – przypomniał sobie John. Na jego twarzy odbiło się zrozumienie.  
\- Dokładnie.  
John skrzywił się.  
\- No, to nie mogło być przyjemne.  
Lestrade wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To już prehistoria.  
\- I tak jest mi przykro, Greg.  
\- Nie martw się – odparł Lestrade zapalczywie. - Najwyraźniej teraz umawiam się z Mycroftem Holmesem.  
John zamrugał.  
\- Że co?  
\- Coś przedziwnego. Ciągle zaprasza mnie na drinka. I uczy grać w szachy.  
\- On... Ciebie... Że co? - zająknął się John.  
\- Myślę, że jest samotny.  
John uniósł brwi.  
\- Myślisz, że Mycroft Holmes jest samotny?  
\- Dlaczego to takie dziwne?  
\- Bo jest Mycroftem Holmesem.  
\- No tak, a jak obaj świetnie wiemy, Holmesowie to pozbawieni uczuć psychopaci, niezdolni do przyjaźni.  
John dalej gapił się na niego.  
\- No więęęc... - przeciągnął. - Teraz jesteś przyjacielem Mycrofta Holmesa?  
\- Najwyraźniej.  
\- O czym wy w ogóle  _gadacie_?  
\- Wiesz co, on jest dość zabawny.  
\- Chyba nie mówimy o tej samej osobie.  
Lestrade parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Tak, mówimy. No, daj spokój, przyjaźniłeś się z nim.  
\- W życiu. Byłem z nim... sprzymierzony. Poza tym, wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy on...  
\- Słuchaj, co on konkretnie zrobił?  
\- To ty jesteś jego przyjacielem – zauważył John zgryźliwie. - Zapytaj go o to nad partyjką szachów.  
\- Zapytałem.  
\- I co powiedział?  
\- O ile jestem w stanie wydedukować, podjął świadomą decyzję, by nie zabijać Moriarty'ego i w rezultacie oberwał rykoszetem. Wiesz, że on żałuje?  
\- Jestem tego doskonale świadomy – odparł John gorzko. - Przeprosił. To gorsze niż gdyby po prostu go nie zabił.  
\- Dlaczego gorsze?  
\- Sam go spytaj. A jak już będziecie sobie gawędzić, spytaj też, czemu nie naprostuje wszystkich idiotycznych kłamstw o tym, że Sherlock był oszustem. A to  _są_  kłamstwa. - Nagle John wbił w niego uważne spojrzenie. - Wiesz o tym, prawda?  
Lestrade nie odwrócił wzroku.  
\- Tak, wiem.  
John nagle westchnął.  
\- Nie chcę... Wiem, że Mycroft żałuje tego, jak się wszystko potoczyło. Po prostu nie sądzę, żebyśmy kiedyś skoczyli razem na piwko.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek popijał piwko z Mycroftem Holmesem.  
\- Ty popijasz.  
\- My pijemy szkocką.  
\- No jasne – odparł John. - A on, o ile dobrze rozumiem, opowiada przezabawne dowcipy.  
\- Rozmawiamy. No nie wiem, po prostu rozmawiamy. O zwyczajnych rzeczach. Na przykład o Colinie. Rozmawiamy o Colinie.  
\- Powiedziałeś mu, że przerażasz Colina?  
\- Nie przerażam Colina.  
\- Mm-hmm – mruknął John w swoje piwo.  
\- Powiedziałbym mu, że Colin ciągle wymyśla nowe, interesujące teorie, ale Mycroft uważa, że nie ma niczego sprytnego w byciu w błędzie... - Nagle Lestrade urwał.  
\- Bardzo holmesowska uwaga, nie?  
Ale Lestrade nie słyszał. Zmarszczył brwi i już nie widział pubu – siedział tuż przy ogromnym kominku Mycrofta. „Co jest sprytnego w byciu w błędzie?" - zapytał Mycroft. Teraz siedział w swoim salonie, patrzył na Mycrofta, który na kolanach trzymał skrzypce. „Chyba nie mogę cię winić za to, że chciałbyś cofnąć czas. I za to, że byłeś stosunkowo sprytny." Patrzył na Johna i nie widział go, widział tylko drżące dłonie Molly i jej determinację, by uwierzył, że nic jej nie jest. Molly była w szpitalu, kiedy Sherlock umarł i nie chciała rozmawiać o tym z Johnem...  
\- Greg? - John zamachał dłonią przed jego twarzą. - Halo, tu ziemia!  
\- Stosunkowo sprytny – wymamrotał Lestrade.  
\- Co? - speszył się John.  
\- Powiedział, że byłem stosunkowo sprytny. Pytałem o skrzypce. A on powiedział... Ale co jest sprytnego w byciu w błędzie?  
John uśmiechał się z zakłopotaniem.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?  
\- Muszę lecieć. - Lestrade zerwał się z miejsca.  
\- Że co?  
\- Przepraszam. - Lestrade szybko odliczył kilka banknotów i rzucił je na stół. - Muszę lecieć.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? Greg! - zawołał za nim John.  
\- Spoko – odkrzyknął i zatrzymał taksówkę.  
xxx  
Gdyby użył własnego komputera, Mycroft wiedziałby od razu. Mycroft wiedział od razu o wszystkim, co Lestrade robił. Inspektor nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem jakoś przestało go to denerwować. Kiedy przestało go to denerwować? Miał wrażenie, że właśnie wybudził się ze snu, ocucił się z narkotykowego widu... wszystko wydawało się wyraźniejsze i jaśniejsze. Zwłaszcza Mycroft Holmes.  
Niemal biegiem wpadł do komisariatu i, próbując uspokoić oddech, wydyszał do pierwszego posterunkowego, na którego się natknął:  
\- Muszę skorzystać z twojego komputera.  
Posterunkowy natychmiast się zdenerwował.  
\- Co? Ale... Co?  
Lestrade niecierpliwie przepchnął się obok niego.  
\- Nie zadawaj pytań. I przynieś mi kawy.  
Posterunkowy wbił w niego wzrok.  
\- No, biegusiem – ponaglił go Lestrade i z zadowoleniem zobaczył, jak tamten rejteruje.  
Zminimalizował pasjansa na ekranie. Dzięki Bogu, był już zalogowany do wewnętrznego katalogu akt. Jeśli Mycroft sprawdza, kto ogląda dokumentację związaną z jego bratem, może nie założy natychmiast, że to Lestrade.  
Lestrade szybko otworzył raport koronera. Był krótki, zwięzły i rzeczowy. Rzadko widuje się tak krótkie raporty. Pospiesznie go przejrzał. „Uderzenie w głowę, spowodowane upadkiem ze znacznej wysokości". Podpisano: doktor Molly Hooper, patolog. Data: dzień śmierci Sherlocka.  
Lestrade znalazł akt zgonu. Podpisano: Molly Hooper. Patolog.  
A więc Molly stwierdziła zgon Sherlocka i znalazła przyczynę śmierci. Wszystko jednego dnia. Błyskawicznie.  
Lestrade otworzył dokumenty dotyczące wydania ciała. Ciało, razem z odzieżą i rzeczami osobistymi należącymi do zmarłego Sherlocka Holmesa – Lestrade obejrzał listę, na której znajdował się telefon komórkowy i płaszcz – wydano w dniu śmierci Sherlocka. Podpis na dokumentacji był nieczytelny, ale Lestrade rozpoznał początkowe „M". Otrzymał wystarczająco dużo notatek podpisanych tym „M".  
Nacisnął „drukuj" na wszystkich dokumentach. W tym samym momencie posterunkowy wrócił z kawą.  
\- Dzięki – rzucił Lestrade, chwytając kawę i wydruki i wycofując się do swojego gabinetu. Czuł, że posterunkowy patrzy za nim ze zdumieniem.  
Na wszelki wypadek zasunął żaluzje na oknie wychodzącym na zewnątrz i usiadł za biurkiem. Jeszcze raz obejrzał raport Molly. Ciało zidentyfikował brat zmarłego, Mycroft Holmes. „Wszystko" - pomyślał Lestrade. Wszystko jednego dnia, wszystko Mycroft i Molly – stwierdzenie zgonu i przyczyny śmierci, zniknięcie trupa. Jednego dnia.  
Lestrade gapił się na dokumenty przed sobą i nie mógł się sam sobie nadziwić. Jak  _mógł_  nie drążyć tematu wcześniej? Jak mógł...  
No cóż, był zajęty. Pochłaniało go własne poczucie winy. Potem dochodzenie w jego sprawie. A potem Mycroft. Gdy inspektor za bardzo się zbliżył do prawdy, gdy zadawał za wiele pytań o skrzypce, Mycroft udał urażonego i zupełnie zbił go z tropu. Skrzypce. Ukochane skrzypce Sherlocka Holmesa. Jak Sherlock Holmes miałby zacząć nowe życie bez swojego stradivariusa?  
W Lestradzie narastał gniew; ten rodzaj lodowatej furii, który wyzwala tylko zrobienie z kogoś głupca. Miał prawdę cały czas przed nosem i przecież, cholera jasna,  _wiedział_ , a bracia Holmes sobie z nim pogrywali. Zagrali na nim jak na pieprzonym stradivariusie. Kiedy on i John, i pani Hudson miotali się w poczuciu winy, w „a gdyby", w samooskarżeniach i żałobie, Mycroft i Sherlock usiedli na trybunach i  _patrzyli_.  
Bolała go głowa. Oparł ją na dłoniach, na biurku i siedział tak przez kilka godzin, aż w komisariacie zaczęło robić się głośno i nastał kolejny dzień pracy. W końcu podniósł głowę i zerknął na zegarek. Siódma. Odwrócił się, odsunął żaluzje i poszukał wzrokiem czarnych samochodów na ulicy. Nie dostrzegł żadnego.  
Poszedł szukać nadinspektora, zastanawiając się, czy będzie w pracy tak wcześnie rano.  
Był.  
\- Lestrade – powiedział z zaskoczeniem, dostrzegając go w drzwiach. - Rzadko bywasz tu o tej porze. Chyba, że prowadzisz śledztwo, a teraz chyba nie prowadzisz.  
\- Nie, teraz nie. - Lestrade zawahał się. - Mam kilka pytań i wolałbym, żeby pan nie... nie szukał w nich drugiego dna. To po prostu... pytania.  
Nadinspektor uśmiechnął się.  
\- Policjanci nie zadają pytań „tak po prostu". Wal.  
Lestrade spróbował zebrać galopujące myśli.  
\- Sir, kto prowadził śledztwo w sprawie śmierci Sherlocka Holmesa?  
Jego przełożony wyglądał na zaciekawionego.  
\- Nie było śledztwa w sprawie śmierci Sherlocka Holmesa.  
\- Dlaczego?  
Teraz z kolei wyglądał na zadziwionego.  
\- Samobójstwo było dość oczywiste, prawda?  
\- Przyszły rozkazy z góry?  
\- Proszę?  
\- Czy były rozkazy z góry? Żeby nie prowadzić dochodzenia w sprawie śmierci Sherlocka Holmesa?  
Jego przełożony zmrużył oczy.  
\- Tak. Szczerze mówiąc, tak. Czemu pytasz? Skąd wiesz? Myślisz, że to nie było samobójstwo? Podejrzewasz morderstwo?  
\- Nie, sir – odparł Lestrade z oszczędnym uśmiechem. „Podejrzewam, że w ogóle nie było zgonu".  
xxx  
Lestrade poszedł do domu Mycrofta. Po zarwanej nocy powinien czuć się zmęczony, ale gniew nie pozwalał adrenalinie opaść. Walił do drzwi, dopóki kamerdyner nie otworzył i z zaskoczeniem nie powiedział:  
\- Inspektor Lestrade.  
Bo tak się składało, że kamerdyner Mycrofta Holmesa już znał jego nazwisko. Właśnie tak potoczyło się jego życie.  
Lestrade przepchnął się obok niego do środka.  
\- Gdzie on jest?  
Kamerdyner był zbity z tropu.  
\- Nie ma go w domu. Jest w biurze.  
Lestrade nadal nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest biuro Mycrofta. Nie odzywając się więcej do kamerdynera, wyszedł z domu, wyciągnął komórkę i ze złością nacisnął „Zadzwoń" obok numeru Mycrofta.  
Który odebrał po trzecim dzwonku i głosem na wpół zaciekawionym, a na wpół zatroskanym spytał:  
\- Greg?  
No bo jasne, teraz był na ty z Mycroftem Holmesem.  _Kiedy to się stało?_  Jak do tego  _dopuścił_?  
\- Myślałem, że już nie gramy w szachy – warknął.  
Wyczuwał, że Mycroft jest zbity z pantałyku.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? Bez przerwy gramy w szachy.  
\- Nie te dosłowne.  _Konwersacyjne_.  
\- O co ci chodzi? - dopytywał się Mycroft z niecierpliwością. - Co się stało?  
\- Twój brat żyje – palnął Lestrade, czując, że nie zniesie kolejnej sekundy kłamstwa. - Ty i on, i Molly Hooper konspirowaliście, żeby to wyglądało na samobójstwo, ale on żyje.  
Mycroft na dłuższą chwilę zamilkł. Lestrade niemal słyszał, jak rozważa swoje możliwości.  
\- Szach mat – rzucił w przeciągającą się ciszę.  
\- Gdzie jesteś? - spytał Mycroft.  
\- Znajdź mnie – odparł Lestrade i rozłączył się.


End file.
